Zyla the Faithful
Zyla the Faithful is a VIP monster, which means it needs to be bought with real money. Overview Zyla is basically a VoltaiK rip-off. She has extra turn moves and all that crazy stuff. On top of that, she also has higher power and a better trait, restricted to P2W monsters: Bulwark, which reduces status effects accuracy by 50%. So, basically, it would be stronger than VoltaiK, right? Wrong. VoltaiK has 4 extra turn moves while Zyla has only 3. It might not sound like a big deal, but it actually does when you consider the fact that the AI isn't going to play the monster properly because of the only move that doesn't give an extra turn. Zyla also has massive cooldowns. She is also harder to level up, because of the fact that they cost $20. That means Zyla is less effective for defending your account and in team wars. However, Zyla is still very dangerous and while not being SS+ rank like VoltaiK, she still got the very solid SS rank in the Viability Ranking. Positives *Zyla can attack over and over and over again until her stamina is depelled, if it isn't a CPU. *Zyla has a good amount of power and speed. *She can inflict status effects like daze. *While attacking, she has higher chances to get her special move. Negatives *One of her extra turn moves are a 10 base power, 2 of them need cooldown, so you have to spam that one sad move *She has very low HP. *She needs stamina, which means she is probably going to get outsped. *Worse moves than VoltaiK *Is a VIP, (Harder to level up) Movesets *Fast Chains *Agony Chains *Affliction Chains *Direct Slaughter/Clamant Havoc *'3 Stamina Runes/2 Stamina Runes, 1 Speed Rune/2 Stamina Runes, 1 Power Rune' Use the first three moves all the time. You won't even use the last move. Direct Slaughter makes Zyla gain precision and Clamant Havoc gives bleed to the target. Affliction Chains also give daze, so make sure you daze all your foes while attacking. Counters Ouros eats Zyla for breakfast by returning the damage and using his powerful Earth moves. Instant death is also dangerous for Zyla as it makes her limited in her turns, so Layth is good at at taking out her and VoltaiK. Even with bulwark, it is possible to stun or freeze Zyla. VoltaiK can also defeat Zyla with enough support, but with some trouble. Also, recently, there has been a nerf where accuracy affects extra turn. Therefore, sometimes zyla would not get an extra turn and total blind and blind affects extra turn. Controversy There are many controversies about Zyla's rank and position. The fact of the matter is, Zyla cannot be an SS rank yet. Unless Zyla gets a buff or redone - she will stay at the S- rank, or possibly to S. So as a warning, the position of Zyla may change frequently. Let me settle this about who is better; Zyla or VoltaiK. VoltaiK is better on defense, because he has 4 extra turn skills not 3. On offense, Zyla is the clear winner. You can avoid using the skill that doesn’t grant Zyla an extra turn. The stamina cost for Zyla’s moves is significantly less, and her power is higher. The only problem is that Zyla doesn’t have the residual AOE that VoltaiK has. But this isn’t necessary, because Zyla can pick off monsters one by one. Bottom line: Zyla for offense, VoltaiK for defense. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, MOVE ZYLA'S POSITION OR PLACE Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:VIP Catégorie:Thunder Monsters